


A Good End

by talkingtothesky



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Angst, Devotion, Enemies to Friends, Episode: s02e01 The Contingency, Episode: s04e05 Prophets, F/M, Gen, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 14:57:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5630689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talkingtothesky/pseuds/talkingtothesky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harold has an invisible scar across his right palm. Root knows this because she put it there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Good End

**Author's Note:**

  * For [illuminatedcities](https://archiveofourown.org/users/illuminatedcities/gifts).



> violentdaylight writes me gorgeous smut, and I write her deathfic in return. This is not a fair trade. Sorry, Caro.

Harold has an invisible scar across his right palm. Root knows this because she put it there. She forgets about it as the years go by. She is reminded the first time she takes his hand, feels the uneven line of skin against her fingertips as she drags him along behind, out of danger. The second reminder comes the day Harold presses that same hand to her cheek, as she is slowly bleeding out. "I'm so sorry, Root," he murmurs, tears shining in his eyes. Root just smiles up at him, because despite everything she did, how many people she killed, he still cares about her. And like he said once: it's not where you begin, it's where you end up. Dying in his arms is a privilege.


End file.
